List of Egyptian deities
Male *'Aker' – A god of the earth and the horizon *'Amun' – A creator god, patron deity of the city of Thebes, and the preeminent deity in Egypt during the New Kingdom *'Anhur' – A god of war and hunting *'Anubis' – The god of embalming and protector of the dead *'Aten' – Sun disk deity who became the focus of the monolatrous or monotheistic Atenist belief system in the reign of Akhenaten *'Atum' – A creator god and solar deity, first god of the Ennead *'Bennu' – A solar and creator deity, depicted as a bird *'Geb' – An earth god and member of the Ennead *'Hapi' – Personification of the Nile flood *'Horus' – A major god, usually shown as a falcon or as a human child, linked with the sky, the sun, kingship, protection, and healing. Often said to be the son of Osiris and Isis. *'Khepri' – A solar creator god, often treated as the morning form of Ra and represented by a scarab beetle *'Khnum' (Khnemu) – A ram god, the patron deity of Elephantine, who was said to control the Nile flood and give life to gods and humans *'Khonsu' – A moon god, son of Amun and Mut *'Maahes' – A lion god, son of Bastet *'Montu' – A god of war and the sun, worshipped at Thebes *'Nefertum' – God of the lotus blossom from which the sun god rose at the beginning of time. Son of Ptah and Sekhmet. *'Nemty' – Falcon god, worshipped in Middle Egypt, who appears in myth as a ferryman for greater gods *'Neper' – A god of grain *'Osiris' – god of death and resurrection who rules the underworld and enlivens vegetation, the sun god, and deceased souls *'Ra' – The sun god *'Ptah' – A creator deity and god of craftsmen, the patron god of Memphis *'Set' – An ambivalent god, characterized by violence, chaos, and strength, connected with the desert. Mythological murderer of Osiris and enemy of Horus, but also a supporter of the king. *'Shu' – Embodiment of wind or air, a member of the Ennead *'Sobek' – Crocodile god, worshipped in the Faiyum and at Kom Ombo *'Sopdu' – A god of the sky and of Egypt's eastern border regions *'Thoth' – A moon god, and a god of writing and scribes, and patron deity of Hermopolis *'Wadj-wer' – Personification of the Mediterranean sea or lakes of the Nile Delta Female *'Amunet' – Female counterpart of Amun and a member of the Ogdoad *'Anuket' – A goddess of Egypt's southern frontier regions, particularly the lower cataracts of the Nile *'Bast' – Goddess represented as a cat or lioness, patroness of the city of Bubastis, linked with protection from evil *'Bat' – Cow goddess from early in Egyptian history, eventually absorbed by Hathor *'Hathor' – One of the most important goddesses, linked with the sky, the sun, sexuality and motherhood, music and dance, foreign lands and goods, and the afterlife. One of many forms of the Eye of Ra. *'Heket' – Frog goddess said to protect women in childbirth *'Hesat' – A maternal cow goddess *'Imentet' – An afterlife goddess closely linked with Isis and Hathor *'Isis' – Wife of Osiris and mother of Horus, linked with funerary rites, motherhood, protection, and magic. She became a major deity in Greek and Roman religion. *'Maat' – Goddess who personified truth, justice, and order *'Menhit' – A lioness goddess *'Mut' – Consort of Amun, worshipped at Thebes *'Neith' – A creator and hunter goddess, patron of the city of Sais in Lower Egypt *'Nekhbet' (Nekhebit) – A vulture goddess, the tutelary deity of Upper Egypt *'Nephthys' (Neb-t kha-t) – A member of the Ennead, the consort of Set, who mourned Osiris alongside Isis *'Nepit' – A goddess of grain, female counterpart of Neper *'Nut' – A sky goddess, a member of the Ennead *'Pakhet' – A lioness goddess mainly worshipped in the area around Beni Hasan *'Renenutet' – An agricultural goddess *'Satet' – A goddess of Egypt's southern frontier regions *'Sekhmet' – A lioness goddess, both destructive and violent and capable of warding off disease, protector of the pharaohs who led them in war, the consort of Ptah and one of many forms of the Eye of Ra. *'Tefnut' – Goddess of moisture and a member of the Ennead *'Wadjet' (Uatchit) – A cobra goddess, the tutelary deity of Lower Egypt *'Wosret' – A goddess of Thebes Both Male And Female Forms *'Heh' – Personification of infinity and a member of the Ogdoad *'Kek' – The god of Chaos and Darkness, as well as being the concept of primordial darkness. Kek's female form is known as Kauket. *'Nu' – Personification of the formless, watery disorder from which the world emerged at creation and a member of the Ogdoad *'Ra' (Re) – The foremost Egyptian sun god, involved in creation and the afterlife. Mythological ruler of the gods, father of every Egyptian king, and the patron god of Heliopolis. *'Tatenen' – Personification of the first mound of earth to emerge from chaos in ancient Egyptian creation myths References Category:Content